creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Diário de Maria
São Paulo, 2 de março de 2011 as 22:10 Olá. Meu nome é Maria, e estou agora com minhas amigas Renata, Livia e Sara no aeroporto de Guarulhos, em São Paulo. Estamos nos preparando para embarcar para New Orleans, nos EUA. Resolvi iniciar este diário para registrar tudo o que vamos vivenciar nessa viagem. Mandarei relatos de nossos dias para o Apocalipse2000, já que New Orleans é considerada uma cidade assombrada. Nossa viagem já começou com algo sinistro: Renata sonhou ontem que o avião cairia no mar ao cruzar o Caribe. Bom, não acredito em premonição e não vou deixar de viajar por causa de um sonho bobo. Ainda estamos tentando acalmar Renata, que já está grogue por causa de alguns calmantes. Bom, estão chamando nosso vôo. Preciso ir. Amanhã eu ou alguma das meninas contará como foi nossa chegada. Beijinhos Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 3 de março de 2011 às 13:25 Finalmente nosso avião pousou no aeroporto Louis Armstrong. Foi uma viagem muito tranquila, apesar da Renata ter se debatido a noite inteira. Disse que continuou sonhando com a queda do avião. Ela suava bastante. Pensavamos que ela ia ter um treco. Mas graças a Deus o avião não caiu e a Renata agora está um pouco melhor. Estamos em uma casa alugada na Coliseum Street, à poucas quadras do Cemitério Lafayette, onde se passam algumas cenas de "Entrevista com o vampiro". Quero ver se amanhã conseguimos visitar esse cemitério. Sara não gostou muito da idéia, de fazer um tour lá, mas foi voto vencido. Admito que tenho medo, mas a curiosidade é maior. E por falar em medo, aconteceu algo muito estranho hoje. Estava colocando minhas roupas no armário e encontrei um pequeno boneco de palha, como um espantalho, de roupa preta e a cabeça toda queimada. Sei que New Orleans é uma cidade famosa pela prática de Vudu, mas isso ta com cara que foi esquecido por algum turista. Enrolei o boneco em um pano velho e deixei na parte superior do armário, longe das minhas roupas. Antes de ir embora eu coloco no lugar. Quem sabe um dia o turista volta e pega de volta o seu souvenir Estou tentando me manter acordada, mas tá dificil. Vamos dar uma volta pelo bairro e comer alguma comida típica. Bejinhos Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 3 de março de 2011 às 19:19 Gente! Eu ia escrever isso mais tarde mas não resisti! Que coisa mais maluca que aconteceu com a gente! Resolvemos sair para comer algo num restaurante chamado "Commander's Palace Restaurant", que fica em frente ao Cemitério Lafayette. Chegamos lá, pedimos uns sanduiches, batatas, refrigerantes e alguns doces. Na hora de pedir a conta, a Lívia resolveu perguntar se eles faziam entregas. A moça do balcão disse que sim, desde que fosse nas ruas próximas. Ela perguntou onde estavamos e explicamos que era na casa branca da Coliseum Street, que não lembravamos o número, mas era uma casa com um vitral de uma santa e duas crianças na janela da frente Nessa hora a balconista mudou de fisionomia. Disse que não entregariam nessa casa e disse para sairmos de lá o quanto antes. Perguntamos o porque e ela disse que não podia falar agora. Pediu para que voltassemos lá amanhã pela manhã que ela contaria a história dessa casa. Pra mim isso é história para assustar turistas. Achei muito divertido o teatro que a balconista fez. Amanhã devemos passar lá e descobrir que história é essa da casa. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 4 de março de 2011 às 8:23 Essa história da atendente do restaurante deixou as meninas assustadas. Sara e Lívia passaram a noite em claro na frente da TV com medo de deixar a casa na escuridão e a Renata se dopou de remédios para dormir. Ficou falando algumas coisas durante a noite mas não consegui entender. Eu dormi como uma criança. Consegui convencer as meninas a não voltar lá no restaurante hoje. É perda de tempo. Hoje vamos fazer um passeio pelo centro da cidade, passar o dia fora e a noite curtir um blues na Bourbon Street. Vamos aproveitar e já agendar outros passeios para os dias seguintes. Sei que existe um tour fantasma e uma visita a áreas históricas, chamadas "Plantations". Mas hoje quando acordei fiquei muito chateada. Alguém pegou aquele boneco de palha que eu havia guardado no fundo do armario, desembrulou-o e colocou sobre as minhas roupas. Isso manchou a camisa que eu gostaria de sair hoje. Agora tem uma marca em forma de cruz queimada na região da nuca. Mas tudo bem. Se eu sair com o cabelo solto nem vai dar para ver. Perguntei para todas as meninas e nenhuma delas assumiu. Renata disse que nem sabia desse boneco no meu guarda-roupa. Ainda descubro quem foi. Sara está ficando assustada com todas essas coisas que andam acontecendo. Pra mim ela está sugestionada e fica achando coisas sobrenaturais em cada coisa diferente que acontece. Daqui a pouco ela vai falar que o copo sujo em cima da pia é obra de fantasma. Preciso ir. As meninas já chamaram o taxi. depois conto como foi nosso dia. Bjs Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 5 de março de 2011 às 10:05 Olá. Quem está escrevendo hoje é a Sara. Resolvi escrever porque tenho certeza que a Maria não vai contar tudo o que aconteceu ontem a noite no bar. Resolvemos parar no Pat O'Brien's Bar, na terceira quadra da Bourbon Street. Havia uma placa dizendo que haveria som ao vivo de blues. Optamos por esse. A noite foi bem tranquila. Renata bebeu um pouco mais da conta e se engraçou com um rapaz da cidade. Lívia, Maria e eu ficamos sentadas na mesa curtindo o show. Até que o blues man resolve cantar uma música muito sinistra... Quando ele disse que ia tocar uma músida de Robert Johnson já fiquei arrepiada. Robert Johnson tem músicas com letras muito sombrias, que falam de pactos com o demônio, inferno, etc. Não gosto dessas coisas. Eu queria sair da mesa, mas as meninas não deixaram. No meio de uma música chamada "Hell round on my trail", Maria começou a passar mal. Transpirava muito e seus olhos ficaram avermelhados. Ela arranhava a mesa de madeira com tanta força que rastros de sangue da sua unha ficaram gravados na madeira. Ela dava socos na própria nuca e gritava "Tira ele dai!". Quando Maria caiu da cadeira, o blues man parou de tocar a música. Nesse momento Maria voltou ao normal. Ela não se lembrava de nada. Resolvemos ir para casa. No caminho para casa ela disse que sentiu-se mal e caiu da cadeira. Ela acha que foi o drink que ela tomou, porque ela não se lembra de arranhar a mesa nem de gritar durante o show. Ficamos muito assustadas com isso. Tenho a sensação de que mais coisas estranhas estão para acontecer. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 6 de março de 2011 às 18:15 Não acredito que a Sara escreveu aquilo. Não tem nada a ver. Eu apenas passei mal por causa da bebida. Acabei misturando destilado com cerveja e já viu o que dá. Fora isso, nosso dia de ontem e hoje foram bem agitados. Fizemos um passeio por todo o French Quarter e conseguimos fazer um Tour Fantasma a noite. Existem passeios que exploram as histórias de fantasmas do bairro. Quando passeavamos perto da casa de Julie, uma jovem que morreu de frio no telhado de sua casa para provar seu amor, algo muito estranho aconteceu. Renata, que ainda estava de mal de tanto beber na noite anterior, disse que estava vendo a moça no telhado. Os guias disseram que podia ser algum gato, sombra ou núvem, mas ela disse que uma moça de cabelos negros, pele branca e completamente nua fazia gestos para ela. Gestos como se estivesse a ameaçando. Renata nos largou no meio do tour e voltou correndo para pegar um taxi para casa. Quando chegamos em casa, encontramos Renata encolhida no canto da sala, tremendo, toda molhada, dizendo que Julie estava na casa. Tentamos acalma-la mas ela não quis. Notamos que ela já havia tomado remédios para se acalmar, então devia ser alguma alucinação. Fomos dormir todas assustadas, até que, pela manhã Lívia nos acordou gritando. Renata estava tentando se enforcar com uma toalha. Conseguimos impedi-la e resolvemos leva-la ao hospital. Desculpe não ter escrito antes, é que esses dois dias foram muito tumultuados. Estamos no hospital aguardando o diagnóstico da Renata e assim que tiver novidades, eu ou alguma das meninas manda para vocês. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 7 de março de 2011 às 10:47 Nossa noite foi infernal! Voltamos para casa ontem por volta das 11:30 da noite. O diagnóstico de Renata foi uma crise de estresse. Ela recebeu alguns remédios e voltou grogue para casa. Tudo ia muito bem, até que resolvemos dormir. Durante a madrugada, por volta de 02:00 ouvi alguns passos. Resolvi levantar para ver o que era. Renata estava caminhando pela casa, tremendo, e com os olhos fechados. Parecia que estava sonâmbula. Lívia e Sara também levantaram. Quando chegamos perto, percebemos que Renata estava usando minha camiseta, aquela manchada pelo boneco de palha. E tinha um pedaço de tijolo na mão. Acompanhamos os movimentos dela. Ela foi até o meu quarto, abriu meu guarda-roupa, pegou o boneco de palha e voltou para a sala. Com o boneco na mão esquerda ela fazia gestos circulares em sua nuca e com a mão direita começou a escrever algo na parede. Não conseguiamos ler o que ela escreveu pois estava escuro. Quando ela terminou, Renata caiu no chão como se estivesse desmaiada. Levamos ela ao meu quarto e ficamos de olho nela. Ela dormiu a noite toda. Hoje pela manhã resolvi ver o que Renata havia escrito na parede. Além de um desenho parecido com o boneco de palha, ela escreveu o seguinte: Sua vida é sugada pela energia dos fracos e os fracos temem por sua vida. Não haverá piedade. Ficamos muito assustadas. Queremos sair logo daqui mas está chovendo demais. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, não quero acreditar em algo sobrenatural. Ainda acho que a Renata vai melhorar e amanhã continuaremos nossa viagem. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 9 de março de 2011 às 9:31 Desculpe por não escrever nada ontem. Foi um dia tão corrido. Ficamos fora o dia todo a procura de outra casa para morar, já que ainda ficaremos aqui nos Estados Unidos pelo menos uns 20 dias. Foi em vão. Hotéis são muito caros e etdas as casas que procuravamos estavam ocupadas, e duas delas que estavam disponíveis não queriam nos alugar por estarmos nessa casa estranha. Ainda estamos tentando nos recuperar do surto da Renata. Ela está bem agora. Colocamos um guarda-roupa na parede onde ela havia escrito aquelas coisas e não contamos a ela o que aconteceu. Ela não precisa de mais problemas. Hoje pela manhã resolvemos procurar a balconista do restaurante que fomos, para conversar sobre a casa, mas ela não apareceu para trabalhar ontem nem hoje. Estou com um mal pressentimento sobre isso. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 12 de março de 2011 às 00:21 Tivemos dias terríveis entre a quinta-feira e hoje a noite. Vou contar tudo o que aconteceu, para não esquecer e para deixar registrado, caso algo aconteça com a gente. Na quinta-feira, dia 10, saimos novamente para procurar a balconista do restaurante. Batemos na porta, mas o restaurante estava fechado. Muito estranho, por ser perto da hora do almoço. Um segurança que estava lá dentro nos informou que estavam todos no enterro da balconista. Ela foi assassinada em frente ao cemitério. Foi estrangulada. Ficamos chocadas. Resolvemos passar lá para ver o enterro da moça, e quem sabe conversar com mais alguém sobre o que aconteceu. Quando chegamos lá, estavam há poucos minutos de colocar o caixão no mausoléu. Nesse instante, Renata me puxou de canto e disse que estava ouvindo a voz da balconista. Ela me disse que sabe quem a matou e quer que Renata a ajude a localizar a pessoa. Logo que acabou o enterro, conversamos com o dono do estabelecimento e ele disse que de uns dias para cá a moça estava tendo surtos estranhos, e acha que ela estava se drogando e foi morta por dívida com drogas. Eu não acredito muito. Acho que hoje acredito mais na Renata do que no dono do restaurante Na sexta-feira a noite acordei com um grito da Lívia. Corri até o quarto e vi Renata de pé ao lado da cama, com a mesma fisionomia assustadora de antes. Ela tremia, e arranhava a parede. Até que uma hora ela saiu correndo pela casa e começou a bater no guarda-roupa que colocamos na frente das frases que ela escreveu na parede. Tentamos segura-la. Ela me deu um tapa muito forte e agarrou Lívia pelo pescoço. Quase a matou, se não fosse a Sara bater com uma vassoura em suas pernas. Resolvemos amarrar a Renata até que ela voltasse ao normal. Tudo ia bem, até que nessa madrugada Renata começou a falar com uma voz grossa e estranha. Disse que todas nós iamos morrer e que iriamos arder no inferno por toda a eternidade. Estamos muito assustadas Renata ainda está amarrada. Pela manhã devo procurar um padre ou alguém para tirar isso dela. Não sei mais o que fazer. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 13 de março de 2011 às 09:10 Renata desapareceu! Vamos procurar por ela! Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 16 de março de 2011 às 14:13 Depois de dois dias desesperadas, finalmente encontramos a Renata. Mas ela não está nada bem. Está magra e desidratada. Foi levada as pressas para o hospital. De acordo com os médicos, ela deve sair logo de lá. Ainda estamos relutantes em ligar para os nossos pais. O mais estranho foi onde a polícia encontroy Renata: No Cemitério, deitada ao lado do túmulo da garçonete. Não vejo a hora de ir embora daqui. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 22 de março de 2011 às 21:36 Essa última semana foi tranquila, apesar do dia de ontem. Renata voltou para casa no dia seguinte, ams os médicos recomendaram que ela permanecesse em repouso. Foram dois dias em que ficamos praticamente o dia todo trancadas dentro de casa esperando sua recuperação. No sábado ela já estava de pé, com uma fisionomia melhor. O que aconteceu de estranho mesmo foi hoje a tarde. Tivemos uma conversa e decidimos as três, eu, Sara e Lívia que tentariamos nos livrar daquelas coisas que achamos que estão causando esses problemas: O boneco de palha e a camiseta marcada de cruz na nuca. Fui procurar por esses objetos pela casa e eles desapareceram. Ótimo. Acho que agora estamos tendo dias melhores. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 26 de março de 2011 às 12:01 Hoje recebemos a visita do dono da lanchonete. Ele disse que precisava conversar conosco. Ele disse que precisava revelar algo para nós e pediu para que o acompanhassemos até o restaurante Ele encontrou algo estranho quando estava limpando os pertences pessoais da garçonete. Dentro de uma pequena caixa havia uma vela, uma imagem de um santo sem cabeça e uma carta. Ao ler a carta, ele percebeu que falava sobre nós, e resolveu nos entregar. Abaixo vou transcrever o conteúdo da carta: Meninas Acho que voces precisam de ajuda urgente. Tenho certeza que isso que está acontecendo é por causa da casa onde estão passando essa temporada. Mas agora é tarde. Mesmo que saiam dai, a maldição vai persegui-las para onde forem. Procurem o senhor Louis, na 620 Decatur Street. Ele dirá a vocês o que fazer. Sua vida é sugada pela energia dos fracos e os fracos temem por sua vida. Não haverá piedade. Ao ler essa última frase fiquei chocada. Como ela sabia disso? E que maldição é essa? Bem, vamos procurar esse Sr. Louis. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 29 de março de 2011 às 22:34 Passamos pelo endereço escrito na carta. Lá é o Museu Histórico de Vudó de New Orleans. Procuramos por Sr. Louis mas ele está de férias, e volta daqui 1 semana. Retornaremos aqui em breve. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 5 de abril de 2011 às 10:49 Ligamos para o Museu mas não nos deixaram falar com o Sr. Louis. Pelo que me parece ele é segurança do museu e só está por lá a noite. Estão criando probemas para que possamos encontra-lo. Não demos detalhes da nossa conversa Voltaremos aqui amanhã. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 7 de abril de 2011 às 9:25 Fomos até o museu de madrugada para tentar falar com Sr. Louis. Eram mais de 3 horas da manhã quando conseguimos localiza-lo. Dissemos que precisavamos muito falar com ele. Ele abriu a porta e nos recebeu. Um senhor negro, de cabelos bem branquinhos, aparentando ter seus 70 anos de idade nos recebeu com uma expressão tranquila e serena. Mostramos a carta para ele. Não pareceu surpreso ou assustado. Parecia que já sabia do que se tratava, e começou a nos contar: - Antes de contar minha história preciso saber se estão dispostas a ouvir e acreditar nela. - Sim, claro que estamos, respondeu Lívia. E ele começou a falar: - Meu nome verdadeiro não é Louis. Me chamo Nicolas Cazelar. Nasci em 1812. Sou filho de uma mulher que vocês devem conhecer pelo seu nome mais popular: Julie. Sim, a mulher que aparece no French Quarter, e que morreu de frio no telhado de sua casa. - Quando minha mãe morreu eu tinha apenas três anos. Meu pai decidiu partir para a Europa e me abandonou em um abrigo. Fiquei lá por muitos e muitos anos. Quando saí de lá, queria obter mais respostas sobre minha família. - Comecei a praticar o vudu. Queria me comunicar com os mortos. Queria falar com minha mãe. Quando eu completei 30 anos, coloquei meu plano em prática. - Fui até a casa onde ela morreu e busquei por respostas. Preparei todo o ritual e minha mãe apareceu para mim. Disse que eu devia fazer um pequeno ritual para ela. Eu deveria pegar um boneco de palha, vesti-lo de preto e queimar toda a sua cabeça. Fiz isso com todo o material que eu tinha, e algo estranho aconteceu. - Minha mãe começou a chorar. Disse que eu havia a libertado. Ela queria esperar meu pai em casa. Disse que ficaria naquela casa até meu pai voltar. Eu falei que papai desapareceu há anos e não voltaria, mas ela continuou repetindo isso. Ela disse uma outra frase que me acompanharia pelo resto da vida: - Você será testemunha quando seu pai voltar. Você só morrerá quando ele estiver em meus braços. - Saí de lá assustado. Desde esse dia, o fantasma da minha mãe assombra aquela casa. Nunca contei isso a ninguém. Ficamos pasmas com o relato do pobre homem. Ser condenado a viver pela eternidade esperando seu pai, que já deve ter morrido há anos! Estava quase amanhecendo quando ele terminou a história. Ele pediu que voltássemos amanhã para que pudessemos ajuda-lo. Estamos muito ansiosas por esse dia. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 10 de abril de 2011 às 18:55 Estamos há dias indo encontrar o Sr. Louis, mas ele não tem ido trabalhar. Continuaremos tentando. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 16 de abril de 2011 às 07:11 Finalmente conseguimos encontrar o Sr. Louis novamente. Ele nos pediu desculpas por ter desaparecido. Disse que sabia que iamos procura-lo, mas ele ficou doente por todos esses dias. Disse que algo estranho aconteceu com ele, pois nunca havia ficado doente dessa forma. Qualdo ele resolveu falar, ficamos muito assustadas com o que ele disse. Vou tentar transcrever tudo o que ele nos disse: - Sei exatamente pelo que estão passando, e vou ajuda-las a se livrar do que acontece. Vou explicar o que houve. - Quando pratiquei o ritual para contactar minha mãe, fui amaldiçoado. Como disse a voces, estou condenado a viver a eternidade esperando pela volta de meu pai. Não vou morrer. Mesmo essa doença que me deixou de cama não seria capaz de me matar. Estou condenado a ver muito sangue durante minha eterna existência. - Quando terminei o ritual para contactar minha mãe, voltei para a minha residência. Sabem onde eu morava? Nessa mesma casa onde vocês estão hospedadas. Nessa hora senti um frio na barriga. Depois ele continuou: Na mesma noite, recebi a visita de um espirito. Uma outra alma de mulher que queria ajuda. Uma mulher linda, de cabelos longos e brancos. Muito, muito jovem. Disse que eu abri um portal das almas, e que essas almas presas em nosso mundo precisam de ajuda. Resolvi ajuda-la. Foi ai que cometi o maior erro da minha vida. - Essa mulher me convenceu a fazer um ritual dentro da casa, no quarto do guarda-roupa de madeira escura. Sentei na cama e comecei o ritual. Nesse momento, senti algo pressionando minha garganta e desmaiei. Acordei algumas horas depois, deitado no chão. A última coisa que ví em casa era um símbolo com dois tridentes e grafismos estranhos escritos embaixo da cama. - Depois de alguns anos entendi o que aconteceu. Essa mulher não queria ajuda para se salvar. Ela me usou para abrir um portal e trazer espiritos para a terra. Esses espiritos se apoderam do corpo das pessoas que dormem sobre esse símbolo. Nesse momento tudo fazia sentido. Esse quarto era o da Renata, e ela dormiu exatamente sobre esse símbolo. Mas depois ele disse algo que me deixou mais assustada ainda: - O espirito que se apodera do corpo elege suas vítimas por pequenas marcas. Repare se alguém ou algum objeto foi marcado em forma de cruz. Estou apavorada! Eu usei a camisa com a marca de cruz! - Agora, quero que façam algo para que eu possa ajuda-las: Voltem aqui na sexta-feira de páscoa, dia 22 e tragam o boneco de palha. Com ele posso tentar reverter a maldição Todas começamos a chorar. Sabiamos que estavamos mexendo com coisas graves. Decidimos que vamos pegar o boneco e tentar sair da casa. Não quero mais voltar para aquele lugar. Temos quase uma semana para esperar. Não aguento mais de ansiedade. Espero que tudo dê certo. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 18 de abril de 2011 às 14:43 Tivemos que voltar para a casa. Não existem vagas nos hotéis e as pessoas do bairro não querem nos hospedar. Durante esses dois dias, nada de estranho aconteceu. Tenho rezado todos os dias e pedindo para que nada aconteça com a gente, mas estou com um mal pressentimento. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 24 de abril de 2011 às 22:11 Desculpem pela demora em responder, mas aconteceu algo terrível no encontro com Sr. Louis. E depois do encontro também. Estavamos a caminho do museu para encontrar aquele homem que disse que iria nos ajudar. Eram umas 21:00. Estavamos prontas para sair quando notamos que Lívia não estava conosco. Procuramos desesperadamente por todo o lugar, afinal, era nossa chance de acabar com a maldição que nos perseguia. Resolvemos que iriamos somente eu e a Renata, e a Sara ficaria procurando por Lívia. O que me assustou foi que ela nunca deu trabalho e sumir assim de repente me deixou preocupada. Partimos ao encontro do Sr. Louis eu e Renata. Fiquei apreesniva da Renata surtar novamente, mas o que me tranquilizou era saber que aquele homem poderia nos ajudar, mesmo se ela tivesse algum ataque ou possessão, como queiram chamar. Entramos no museu e cumprimentamos o Sr. Louis. Era quase 23:00. Tudo estava bem silencioso e tranquilo. As 23:45 ele resolveu começar o riual. E ai que aconteceu a tragédia. Estavamos em uma sala oval, cheia de elementos de vudú, como roupas e adereços. Sr. Louis pegou um colar de ossos e colocou no pescoço. Sentou-se no meio da sala e pediu o boneco de palha que haviamos trazido. Ele acendeu um fósforo e queimou parte da cabeça do boneco. Entoou alguns cânticos indecifráveis e de repente, a fumaça negra começou a ficar vermelha. Ele nos tranquilizou. Disse que aquilo era um bom sinal. Quinze minutos depois, ele disse que havia terminado. O espírito não estava mais na casa. Ele conseguiu libertar o espírito da sua mãe que estava presa e que fazia tão mal as pessoas. De repente, sua fisionomia mudou. Seus olhos ficaram amarelados e saiam coisas de sua boca como se fossem vermes. Ele ficou parado, com o corpo imóvel e de pé na casa. Seus olhos começaram a sangrar. Seus gritos ecoavam por todo o museu. Não sei se foi uma alucinação, mas tenho certeza que ouvi gargalhadas durante esse acontecimento. Em uma fração de segundos, aquele homem grande e forte foi jogado contra a parede. Havia mais alguém lá naquele lugar. Ele apenas gritava "Finalmente mamãe"! Tentamos sair correndo, mas antes de chegarmos a porta, o corpo do homem foi arremessado contra ela, impedindo nossa passagem. Ficamos muito assustadas. De repente, houve um silêncio. Alguns segundos se passaram. Achamos que Sr. Louis estava morto. Subitamente, ele começa a se debater, tentando arrancar sua camisa gritando "Está queimando! Tira isso de mim!" Ao arrancarmos sua camisa, estavs sendo escrito em seu crpo, como se alguém com uma barra de ferro incandecente passasse pelo corpo do pobre homem, e as marcas de carne queimada tinham os dizeres em inglês "Maria, volte para casa". Começamos a gritar, até que ele me pegou pelo braço e me disse: - Obrigado por me libertar, mas sua amiga corre perígo. Quando seu corpo caiu sem vida pela sala, conseguimos abrir a porta e correr para casa. Tinhamos que pegar Sara e procurar a Lívia, que ainda deveria estar desaparecida e correndo perigo, como ele disse. Entramos em casa correndo, e me deparei com a cena mais assustadora da minha vida: Sara estava deitada no chão, toda ensanguentada, com marcas de unhas por toda a sua face e com uma das orelhas arrancadas. Foi terrível! Renata desmaiou. Corri para ver se ajudava Sara mas já era tarde. Ela estava morta. Enquanto eu estava ajoelhada no chão tentando ajuda-la, ouvi passos. Pensei que fosse Renata, mas na verdade era Lívia, com uma fisionomia demoníaca e as mãos e boca ensanguentadas. Antes de desmaiar também, ela falou com uma voz demoníaca: - Sua vida é sugada pela energia dos fracos e os fracos temem por sua vida. Não haverá piedade. Sai correndo da casa. Passei a noite fora. Renata me encontrou na rua e voltamos para casa. O corpo de Sara não está mais lá e Lívia desapareceu novamente. Faz dias que não temos notícia dela. Estamos com muito medo. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 01 de maio de 2011 às 20:23 Finalmente consegui me conectar novamente. Apesar de tudo o que passamos, parece que as coisas estão começando a melhorar. Na semana passada, depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu com Lívia e Sara, resolvemos ficar fora de casa. Passamos praticamente dois dias na rua. Mas finalmente conseguimos encontrar um hotel para nos abrigar. Mas nem todas as notícias são boas. Sabem onde fica o hotel? No French Quarter. O hotel chama-se Andrew Jackson Hotel. E o pior de tudo? Fica há duas quadras da casa de Julie, o fantasma da mãe do Sr. Louis. Depois de tudo o que ocorreu, creio que ela não deve estar mais no casarão. Isso me dá um pouco de segurança. Infelizmente temos que voltar para a casa para pegar nossas coisas. Estamos tentando nos comunicar com as famílias no Brasil mas não estamos conseguindo. Quando tiver novidades, eu aviso. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 07 de maio de 2011 às 11:56 Meu Deus! Estamos há dias tentando ligar para nossas famílias e ninguém nos atende. Agora a pouco, tentei ligar para a casa dos meus pais. Chamou por diversas vezes e quando atendeu, uma voz macabra disse ao telefone: - Estão todos mortos! Joguei o telefone no chão e pedi para Renata tentar ligar para os seus pais. A mesma situação. Quando ela ouviu a voz no telefone, começou a tremer e a chorar. Não sei mais o que vamos fazer! Temos que ir embora logo daqui! Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 15 de maio de 2011 às 18:47 Ontem voltamos para a casa para pegar algumas coisas. Ficamos mais de uma semana sem pisar lá dentro. Renata ficou do lado de fora e eu entrei para pegarmos as coisas. Não quis demorar muito. Peguei somente as roupas no guarda-roupa e a mala da Renata e saí de lá muito rápido. Ainda restaram algumas coisas lá. Teremos que voltar. Mas parece que as coisas estão indo bem, pelo menos na casa. O que me preocupou foi uma foto que tiramos na quando estavamos voltando para o hotel. Resolvemos parar em frente da casa onde Julie costumava assombrar, na 732 Royal Street New Orleans. Perguntamos aos comerciantes e eles dizem que está tudo normal, que nada tem acontecido e que ninguém tem ido lá. Notamos que uma das janelas estava aberta. Perguntamos ao comerciante sobre isso e ele disse que aquela janela não tem trava, e que o vento fica movimentando-a o dia todo. Olhei para essa janela que estava aberta. Em uma primeira olhada rápida achei que havia um vulto na janela. Resolvi pegar a câmera para bater uma foto. O resultado me deixou apavorada. Parece que é ela mesma, como a história que foi contada durante o tour. O que mais me assustou foi que parece que ela está olhando para a camera. Ela sabe que somos nós. precisa estar registrado e conectado para ver esta imagem. Saimos de lá rapidamente e voltamos pelo hotel. Pelo visto, não estamos livres desse fantasma. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 22 de maio de 2011 às 16:59 Cada vez que entro naquela casa, me arrependo até o último fio de cabelo. Como já disse, tinhamos que voltar para a casa e pegar nossas coisas. Inclusive, tinhamos que verificar o que fazer com as malas das outras meninas, já que as duas "desapareceram". Ontem, depois de muita discussão entre eu e Renata, resolvemos voltar até a casa. Dessa vez entramos as duas. Resolvemos ir durante o dia para evitar problemas na escuridão. Mesmo assim não adiantou nada. Quando entramos na casa, encontramos quase tudo como deixamos. Apenas muita poeira pela casa e as roupas de Sara e Lívia em seus devidos quartos. Pegamos as nossas últimas malas e levamos até o taxi. Quando voltamos para pegar as malas das meninas, uma coisa assustadora aconteceu. Entramos na casa. Quando passamos pela sala, a porta se fechou sozinha. Tudo ficou escuro. parecia que em cinco segundos o sol havia baixado e virado noite. Ficamos imóveis, e atentas ao que poderia acontecer. De repente, ouvimos um choro de criança bem baixinho. Chegamos perto da escada e vimos uma criança de cabelos compridos e lisos, abaixada com a cabeça entre os joelhos, e tremendo muito. Renata me cutucou para chegarmos perto. Resolvemos investigar. Fomos nos aproximando da criança, que vestia algo como uma camisola branca. Pelo seu tamanho não aparentava ter mais de seis anos. Perguntei se estava tudo bem, mas nada da criança responder. Renata foi tocar a cabeça da criança. Quando ela botou a mão próximo a nuca, a cabeça se mecheu. Os cabelos começaram a cair de lado e foi possível ver a face da criança. Ela estava com a cabeça virada em 180 graus. Estava com os olhos vermelhos, e chorando. Aquela cena me deixou apavorada. Demos alguns passos para trás, e a criança se levantou. Andava em nossa direção, de costas mas com a cabeça virara para nós. Impossível um ser humano fazer isso. Seu queixo tocava a etiqueta da camisola. Ela continuou caminhando e começou a falar: - Não me deixem aqui, por favor! Conforme ela foi se aproximando, conseguimos reconhecer a criança: Aquela era Sara, quanto tinha seus seis anos de idade. Reconhecemos rápido, pois crescemos juntas. Comecei a tremer de desespero. A criança continuava vindo em minha direção, agora, estendendo os braços pálidos e magros, mas com seus polegares apontados para baixo. - Tenho medo de ficar sozinha. Ela vai voltar logo! Aquilo mexeu conosco. Renata resolveu chegar perto e abraça-la. Mas quando estava quase com os braços da criança em seus ombros, a fisionomia da pequena Sara mudou. Seus dentes ficaram pontiagudos e tentava morder o braço da Renata. Corri para ajuda-la. Dei um chute na boca do pequeno monstro, que caiu e começou a gemer como um porco agonizante. Ela se debatia e se machucava, deixando marcas de sangue por todo chão que ficava rolando. Suas pequenas unhas arranhavam o chão de madeira, fazendo um barulho assustador de unhas e madeiras rachando. Conseguimos abrir a porta e corremos para o taxi. Estamos pensando sériamente em deixar as coisas das outras meninas ai e nunca mais voltar. Mas não sei o que fazer. Precisamos ajudar nossas amigas, entender o que aconteceu. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 31 de maio de 2011 às 09:47 Desistimos de brigar com o sobrenatural. Mas acho que arrumamos mais problemas do que solução. Ontem fomos até a polícia comunicar o fato que ocorreu com nossas amigas. Dissemos que presenciamos a morte de Sara e que nossa amiga Lívia era a grande suspeita, já que nos atacou toda ensanguentada. O policial pediu nossos documentos e se tinhamos os documentos delas. Apresentamos nossos passaportes mas dissemos que os delas ficaram na casa. Ele pediu o nome completo, para verificar os registros na imigração. Os nomes das duas não aparecem na lista de pessoas que entraram nos Estados Unidos! O meu nome e o de Renata estão lá, mas o de Sara e Lívia não aparecem. Um policial foi designado para ir até a casa, e disse que não encontrou nada na casa. Que não havia documentação nenhuma nem vestígios de que alguém estaria por lá. Não há roupas, malas ou coisas do tipo. Fomos dispensadas, com a promessa que iriam "investigar" o caso, mas pela cara que eles estão, não parece que vão nos levar a sério. E para não dizer que as coisas não podem piorar, fui olhar a foto do meu passaporte e adivinhem que roupa estou usando? A camisa que foi marcada com uma cruz na nuca. Parece que existe alguma perseguição sobrenatural que ainda não consegui entender. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 09 de junho de 2011 às 16:41 Ando tendo sonhos assustadores nos últimos dias. Está difícil manter a calma nesse momento. Foram diversos sonhos, mas vou contar o mais assustador que tive nessa semana... e o que deve estar por vir... Na noite de terça para quarta, sonhei que estavamos nós quatro: eu, Renata, Lívia e Sara no parquei do Ibirapuera, em São Paulo. Era um dia claro e bonito, mas o parque estava deserto. Andavamos de bicicleta. Durante o percurso, Sara se desequilibrou e caiu. Paramos todas para ajudar. Quando fui puxa-la pelo braço, sua fisionomia mudou para aquela da criança que vimos na casa há algumas semanas. Saí de perto, mas quando olhei para trás as outras meninas tinham uma fisionomia parecida: Estavam todas com rostos de quando eram crianças, mas com a face toda machucada. Lembravam muito a menina do filme "O Exorcista". Tentei correr mas elas me agarraram e me levaram para o lago. As aves que estavam lá voavam assustadas, enquanto aqueles monstros deformados me carregavam. Eu gritava e tentava me soltar, até que quando chegamos a um ponto onde a água batia na minha cintura, Renata me pegou pelos cabelos e afundou minha cabeça na água, tentando me afogar. Eu me debatia, me sentia asfixiada. Consegui levantar a cabeça umas duas vezes, até que na terceira ví o rosto da Renata no fundo do lago, mas com uma fisionomia calma e serena, de olhos fechados, como se estivesse morta. Nesse momento acordei desesperada, escorrendo suor e tremendo. Quando acordei, saí correndo para ver como Renata estava. Ela estava dormindo, com a mesma fisionomia que eu havia visto na água. Foi ai que algo estranho aconteceu. Renata começou a falar. Gemia e chamava por "Meu filho... meu filho..." mas não com a sua voz. Tentei acorda-la, e ela levantou de repente e me agarrou o pescoço gritando: - Quatro de julho! Quatro de julho! Depois disso ela acordou. Disse que teve um pesadelo terrível. Disse que teve uma visão da garçonete do restaurante, do fantasma de Julie e de Sara. Disse que a garçonete estava lutando com Julie que queria me atacar e Sara correu em minha direção gritando "Saia daqui antes de quatro de julho! Quatro de julho!" Nos abraçamos e começamos a chorar. Não sei o que fazer. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 15 de junho de 2011 às 23:57 Estou mandando esta mensagem para que alguém consiga entender o que anda acontecendo! Estou sendo perseguida! Algo muito ruim está acontecendo conosco! Lembram do sonho anterior que contei, de ser afogada pelas minhas amigas? Pois bem, depois desse dia, tenho pesadelos terríveis a cada dia, mas essa história contarei mais em breve. Vejam o que aconteceu comigo agora há pouco. Fomos dormir por volta das 21:00. Estavamos muito cansadas. Ouvi Renata respirando fundo, sinal que já tinha pego no sono e eu dormi logo em seguida. Tive mais um daqueles pesadelos terríveis. Sonhei que estava na casa de Sara e que Lívia esmurrava a porta desesperadamente tentando nos atacar. Quando ela finalmente quebrou a porta eu acordei. Mas quando acordei tive a pior sensação da minha vida. Senti que havia alguém deitado ao meu lado. Estava escuro, e não conseguia ver quem era. Pensei que fosse a Renata, mas quando toquei em seu braço, senti a pele gelada nos meus dedos. O corpo começou a se mexer lentamente, como se estivesse dormindo. Sentei na cama e tentei sair devagar, para que essa coisa não me notasse. Quando estava quase saindo da cama, senti uma mão gelada pegar meu calcanhar. Ela me puxava para a cama enquanto eu me debatia para me livrar dela. Gritei por socorro e Renata me ouviu. Ela não teve tempo de gritar: Veio em minha direção e pegou uma caneta e começou a cravar nas costas daquela coisa. Depois da primeira apunhalada, o ser de longos cabelos deixou que víssemos sua face: Era Lívia, possuida por algo que não consigo descrever, com olhos vermelhos de sangue e pele pálida e destruida. Mas na segunda apunhalada quem gritou fui eu. Ela avançou em minha perna e começou a morder meu tornozelo. Eu gritava de dor enquanto tentava arrancar aquela coisa da minha perna. Parecia um cão faminto abatendo uma presa. Quando consegui sair, notei que minha perna sangrava muito, e um pedaço de pele estava na boca daquele ser. Renata desferiu um último golpe que cravou a caneta no pescoço daquilo que era Lívia. Um sangue negro jorrava pelo pescoço manchando as paredes do quarto. O ser se jogou pela janela. O barulho acordou os outros hospedes e dois seguranças vieram nos ajudar. Contamos a história mas eles não acreditaram. Ouvi alguém falando baixinho que achava que estavamos fazendo alguma orgia sangrenta no quarto, e que isso é comum entre os turistas de New Orleans. Resolvemos ignorar. Passei alcool em minha perna e fiz um curativo, mas tenho que esperar amanhecer para ir ao médico. Não vou mais conseguir dormir no quarto. Renata está limpando o sangue que ficou espalhado pelo quarto para tentarmos pensar em um plano de sobrevivência desses seres deminíacos. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 27 de junho de 2011 às 18:23 Que noite assustadora... Bem, vou tentar organizar as idéias, mas minhas mãos não param de tremer... foi a pior noite que tive aqui nessa cidade. As coisas pareciam estar se acalmando. Fui ao médico, mas não era nada de grave. Os funcionários daqui acham que somos malucas, mas consertaram janela e disseram que colocarão o valor em nossa conta. Na verdade, tivemos noites mais tranquilas. Estamos tentamos nos organizar para ir embora daqui o mais breve possível, mas só conseguimos remarcar nossos vôos para o dia 11 de julho. Depois do que aconteceu hoje, tenho medo do que pode acontecer se eu não sair daqui até o dia quatro, como já disse a vocês anteriormente. Estava revendo tudo o que haviamos publicado nesse diário no Apocalipse2000. Eu estava no computador enquanto Renata assistia televisão. Devia ser umas onze horas da noite. Pouco antes de desligar, fui ao banheiro e deixei o computador ligado. Ouvi um clique, mas achei que fosse imaginação. Fui dormir. Quando me deitei na cama, senti um calafrio. O quarto estava gelado e tive a sensação de que não estavamos mais sozinhas. Mantive-me calma, mas de olhos bem abertos. Ouvi passos. O rangido do piso de madeira deixava claro que havia mais de uma pessoa caminhando pelo quarto. Não era Renata, e se era, não estava sozinha. Resolvi agir. Levantei rápido e acendi a luz, e elas estavam lá. Sara e Lívia, com suas fisionomias demoníacas, pálidas e com suas bocas ensanguentadas se assustaram com a luz. Tentei correr mas minha perna machucada me impediu. Fui atingida por um copo lançado por Sara em minha direção e desmaiei. Só me lembro disso durante horas. Quando acordei, depois de algumas horas, os demônios ainda estavam por lá. Elas haviam amarrado Renata também na cama mas não haviam feito mal para ela... pelo menos ainda. Os seres infernais esperaram eu acordar para atacar minha amiga. Sara foi a primeira, a atacar os pés de Renata e morde-los de forma voraz. Renata tentava gritar, mas era impossível com o pano que cobria sua boca. Lívia estava parada, olhando e analisando por onde começaria seu ataque. Foi direto em sua barriga. Ela arrancava pedaços de pele com os dentes e mastigava. As duas pareciam cachorros selvagens atacando uma presa indefesa. Eu gritava por ajuda... chorava... mas parece que ninguém me ouvia. Algumas vezes elas paravam e olhavam Renata se debater de dor. Elas tinham prazer naquilo. Estavam extasiadas. Num golpe derradeiro, as duas saltaram no pescoço de Renata, cada uma de um lado. Ela tentava sair, mas era impossível. Aquelas malditas estavam sedentas por sangue e lambiam cada gota que escorria pelo corpo de Renata, até que seu corpo parou de se mexer. Quando terminaram, elas vieram na minha direção. Fui sufocada pelas mãos de Lívia, toda ensanguentada e desmaiei novamente. Acordei pela manhã com um susto terrível: Renata estava dentro de um saco transparente, pendurada no teto do quarto. Seus olhos estavam abertos e tive a sensação de ver sua mão se mexer. Tentei toca-la mas ela estava fria. Estava morta. Ainda pingava sangue no quarto, que teve o chão coberto pelo sangue da minha amiga. Peguei as coisas e saí de lá. Larguei tudo naquele hotel. Fiquei somente com a roupa do corpo e o computador. Mais tarde, depois de me acalmar e me hospedar em um outro hotel, resolvi abrir o computador e descobri o que era aquele "clique" que ouvi antes de dormir. Alguém tirou uma foto do meu computador. E vejam o que apareceu... precisa estar registrado e conectado para ver esta imagem. Agora estou sozinha nessa cidade. Não sei mais o que fazer. Quero voltar para casa, mas acho que vou precisar voltar a aquele hotel para pegar meu passaporte e minhas coisas. Meus Deus! Quando isso vai acabar? Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 03 de julho de 2011 às 23:23 Desisti do hotel. Estou indo direto para o aeroporto tentar ir embora. Estou tentando antecipação do meu vôo, mas eles mantém meu bilhete para 11 de julho. Não quero saber mais de ficar em casa nenhuma. Dormirei no aeroporto até que eu consiga ir embora. Meu computador anda meio estranho. Algumas mensagens esquisitas estão aparecendo. Vou tentar passar um anti-virus. Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, 04 de julho de 2011 às 00:01 VOCÊ VAI MORRER, MARIA! Publicado por: Maria A. C. New Orleans, LA Local News, Breaking News, Sports & Weather - NOLA.com - 05/07/2011 Jovem brasileira se suicida no Aeroporto Internacional de New Orleans A jovem brasileira Maria A.C. foi encontrada morta ontem no Aeroporto Internacional Louis Armstrong, no terminal B 11. Durante sua ronda, o segurança do aeroporto, Martin Stalker encontrou o corpo da jovem pendurado no teto do aeroporto. "Foi a cena mais assustadora da minha vida. Tentei tira-la de lá mas não tive forças", disse o segurança. Seu corpo ainda pingava sangue, e seu pescoço estava amarrado por uma camiseta branca. O único detalhe da peça que a enforcava era uma marca em forma de cruz na área da nuca da camiseta e um pequeno boneco vudú de palha preso a sua cintura. A polícia trabalha com a hipótese de suicídio, já que uma escada foi encontrada próxima ao corpo e o pano que envolve seu pescoço tem marcas semelhantes as encontradas em suas mãos. O que intriga os peritos são as marcas de unhas em sua face. Parece que antes de se enforcar a jovem tentou se desfigurar utilizando suas próprias unhas. Seu rosto está todo ensanguentado, e seus olhos foram muito machucados por suas unhas. O pescoço e barriga tem marcas profundas de unhas. Os peritos vão avaliar se os pedaços de pele nas unhas da jovem são dessas partes machucadas. Maria estava descalça, sem mala e apenas com um notebook próximo a suas coisas. Na tela do notebook aparecia um texto que Maria vinha escrevendo durante sua viagem, com passagens fantasiosas de fantasmas e zumbis matando suas amigas, o que reforça a tese de que ela estava passando por distúrbios psicológicos. Com as informações coletadas, a polícia acredita que pode ter chegado ao fim a busca pelo psicopata que assassinou as três brasileiras que passavam uma temporada em New Orleans. Sara, Lívia e Renata foram assassinadas com requintes de crueldade, e a suspeita é que Maria tenha as assssinado e depois tenha cometido suicídio. O que fortalece a hipótese de suicídio da assassina de suas amigas é a frase encontrada marcada com sangue no vidro do terminal. A frase "Sua vida é sugada pela energia dos fracos e os fracos temem por sua vida. Não haverá piedade" foi pintada com seu próprio sangue com suas mãos e também foi encontrada na cena do crime das demais jovens. Não existem marcas ou qualquer digital de outras pessoas na cena do crime. Categoria:Morte Categoria:Final Chocante Categoria:Fantasmas e Espíritos Categoria:Diários